Mobile devices often support services or applications that are location based. These location-based services and/or applications rely on location information for the mobile device. Location information can be obtained from a variety of sources including cell-tower identifiers, WiFi signatures, or a global positioning system (GPS). Although more accurate and reliable than other sources of location information, GPS receivers consume an inordinate amount of a mobile device's limited battery power. As such, GPS use in mobile devices is typically limited, forcing location-based services and applications to rely on less-accurate location information.